1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having a strengthening structure.
2. The Related Art
With the development of electronic technology, electrical connectors are widely used to transmit data between electronic devices. A conventional electrical connector generally includes an insulating body, a plurality of terminals disposed in the insulating body, and a shell mounted around the insulating body. The insulating body has a base portion and a tongue portion extending forward from the base portion. In use, the electrical connector is often mated with a mating connector to realize data transmission between the electrical connector and the mating connector. However, the tongue portion of the insulating body made of plastic material is easily broken or abraded in the process of frequent insertion and extraction of the electrical connector and the mating connector, so that often influences the performance of the electrical connector and even may make the electrical connector be declared worthless. Therefore, an electrical connector capable of overcoming the foregoing problems is required.